Broken
by Ambersan17
Summary: Draco is there for Ginny at a time she really needs someone...


AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this short story as much as I enjoyed writing it. And don't forget to answer my question at the bottom when you review...hint hint...:)

Oh...and I don't own Harry Potter...damn it!

Broken

With and exasperated sigh, Ginny sealed the last memo with her wand and placed it on top of the stack at the corner of her desk. The Aurors would not be happy with the new discoveries on their latest mission envolving Undesireable No. 1 but, Ginny was just glad to be finished for the moment so she could have a quick break and hopefully enjoy a nice hot cup of coffee in peace.

After sending the memos to the correct office, she headed to the nearest break room and lucky for her it was empty. She helped herself to a steaming cup of coffee with plenty of cream, no sugar and the last piece of treacle fudge.

She sat down on the closest arm chair, relieved that she had a few minutes to herself. That is, until her mind started drifting to her situation at home. With one thought of Harry, she got up and placed the uneaten fudge back on the tray, her appetite now gone, and walked to the window with her coffee clutched tightly in her hands. It was a good thing the cup was made of ceramic because a paper cup would definitely buckle under her death grip...then there would be burns to deal with and the last thing Ginny needed was more chaos.

Harry was the last person she wanted to think about now. If he had simply came out and told her about his affair earlier, maybe the effects wouldn't be so harsh on either of them, but no, he lied for nearly a year.

"Working late...my arse...hmph! Foul, evil, lying git."

The cup of coffee crushed in her hands. Whether it was the pressure or accidental magic, she was unsure, but she felt the shards dig into her hands and the hot coffee pouring over them, burning like mad. She assumed there was blood but couldn't be sure because hot, angry tears blinded her and she fell to her knees sobbing.

"Geez Weaslette, do you have to be so dramatic?"

The deep, curt voice went unheard. Ginny was vaguely aware that someone was behind her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. It jolted her to reality and she turned quickly, finding the smokey gray eyes of Draco Malfoy looking at her with what seemed like sympathy splattered among his sharp features.

He looked down at her hands, his eyes growing wide in shock. "What in bloody hell are you doing, Red?"

Draco reached down and gently began to pry her hands apart so he could get the cup out of her sliced hands. Ginny's first reaction was to tense up when his hands touched hers and he noticed.

"Relax, I'm just trying to help, Red." His voice was gentle and soothing and Ginny couldn't help but wonder if he was bewitching her to relax because she suddenly realized that she was no longer tense.

More tears began to spill from her large brown eyes as she looked down at her mangled hands, thinking what - or - who had caused it. She decided it best the she should allow Malfoy to help her because she was in no emotional state to try and mend herself.

Ginny watched Draco's face as he gently pulled the larger pieces of the cup from her hand and tossed them in the rubbish bin. Then, using his wand he removed the smaller pieces, even the ones unseen. She watched in awe as he mumbled healing spells over her cuts and within minutes the cuts were completely healed and the scars were beginning to fade.

"Thanks..." She whispered, barely audible.

"Not a problem." He said, moving just enough to give her the space to get up if she desired.

Unable to move she just sat on her knees, tears continuing to fall, staring down at her newly healed hands.

"Listen, Red...er...Ginny? Can I call you that?" Draco stammered around the words.

It was weird hearing Draco Malfoy stutter, it wasn't normal for him to be nervous. Actaully Ginny couldn't remember him ever expressing any emotion whatsoever. Unless hatred counted.

Shrugging, Ginny replied and forced herself to look at him again. "I don't care..whichever you prefer."

Her tears stopped and she forced a small smile, which was returned awkwardly.

"Um...I know that...well, I'm not your favorite person in the world. Actually I'm pretty sure that I'm your least favorite..."

Ginny couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her throat before she spoke quietly. "Actually, I don't like anyone that I once thought I could trust. It's funny how things work out I guess." She stared out the window in thought. "I guess I could start a new list..." She looked back at him with a warm smile.

"Oh." Draco said thoughtfully. "Not exactly what I was expecting."

"Well what were you expecting? Maybe I can try again."

With a smirk he replied. "No, I think I'm content with the way things are working out." He sighed and stood up, extending a hand to help Ginny to her feet.

When she was standing, facing him with her innocent brown eyes pouring out so many emotions, he felt himself dissolve. A large lump formed in his throat and he found it hard to say what he wanted to. But, not wanting to appear a coward, he found himself swallowing hard and speaking sincerely.

"If you ever need to talk...Red...don't hesitate to come find me. You know where I am."

"Oh." Ginny was shocked. She could barely believe her ears. "Thank you." She shook her head. "I think it would just bore you."

"You'd be surprised." He said simply.

Before Ginny could reply, he had gone, as quickly and quietly as he had come in.

AN: So what do you think? Here is the problem though...do I leave it how it is...or do I continue? I think it works either way...you? Let me know. Please R&R!


End file.
